Marceline's Outburst
by shopgirl152
Summary: It's a big night for Marceline as her and the Scream Queens prepare to play for Misfit City. But when Marceline's outburst causes them to lose a potential record deal, does it spell the end for the tour? Bubbline one-shot.


**A/N 1: **So this is an extension of the end of the second issue of Marceline and the Scream Queens. Basically, I found the beginning of the third issue left something to be desired in terms of what happened to Lord Slicko and why they didn't get the record deal. So...I wrote my own. Enjoy.

* * *

"Marceline!" Bubblegum ran onstage, quickly jumping into the crowd of horrified onlookers. She gripped the vampire's shoulders, trying to pull her off. "Marceline, get off him! You're ruining our chances of getting a record deal!"

But the vampire only clamped down harder, the words unheard.

In a fit of desperation, the Princess looked toward the stage. "Bongo! Guy! Get everyone out of here! Keila, help me!"

"Right!" The younger vampire hopped off the stage, running over and grabbing Marceline around the waist.

"On my count! One! Two! Three!" Vampire and princess finally managed to pull Marceline loose, causing her to let go hissing and spitting. "Marceline stop! This is very unprofessional!"

"Huh?" The vampire stopped struggling, finally calming down enough to realize the situation. She glanced at the record producer on the floor, clamping a hand over her mouth. "Oh glob."

"Lord Vandalstine, I am _so_ sorry," the Princess apologized, trying not to stare at his now pale lips.

"Wha-what happened?"

"Here." Bubblegum offered a hand, pulling him to his feet. "Um…Marceline was hungry and, well, your lips were the closest—"

"Her!" He pointed to the vampire queen, marching over. "You! I thought you were just eccentric; now I think you're flat out crazy!" Slicko glared at the other band members before turning his attention back to the Princess. "No record deal."

"Lord Slicko, if you would just let me explain, I'm sure we could reach some kind of agreement—"

"No record label. No contract. No deal." He ripped up the contract and threw it on the ground before storming out.

"Hmph. What's his problem?" Marceline floated down next to Bubblegum.

"You're the problem!" The Princess jabbed a finger at the vampire. "If you had more self-control, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Yow." Guy picked up his keyboard. "I'm gonna head back to camp if anyone wants to join me."

"Right behind you." Keila picked up her guitar and left, followed by a silent Bongo.

Marceline wasn't even paying attention. "Well forgive me for having so much passion it boils over!"

"That wasn't passion! Marceline, you attacked Lord Slicko Vandalstine! We just lost our chance at a record deal! Do you have any idea how that's going to affect us?! He's going to tell everyone in the music industry that the crazy lead singer of Marceline and the Scream Queens stage dives and attacks people!"

"Well maybe I like being crazy!"

"That's not the point!"

"You know what Bonnie? Stop telling me what to do!"

"I'll stop telling you what to do when you stop acting like a child and start listening for once!"

"I'm not a child!"

"Well you sure act like it sometimes…"

Marceline stared. When she spoke again, her voice was dangerously low. "You know what? Fine. I don't need this crud. We can get along just fine without you. We don't need a band manager." She swept out of the room, leaving Bubblegum completely speechless.

* * *

_Later…_

"Have you guys seen Marceline?" The Princess walked into camp, looking around at the other band members.

"Think she went on another red bender," Bongo replied.

"Great. Now how am I going to find her?"

"You can't really lose Marceline; all you have to do is find a trail of pale fruit. Should lead you right to her," Keila put in, absently strumming her guitar. "Was she okay?"

"Not really…" Bubblegum got up, headed into the forest before Keila could ask any more questions.

She found the vampire several minutes later, moodily sucking the red out of an apple. "Marceline, we need to talk…"

The apple was tossed to the side. "So talk."

"Look, I know you're mad at me, but really, it was your fault for…jumping…" she swallowed, deciding to start over. "What I meant to say was…well…I guess it's not really your fault for attacking Lord Slicko." She smiled. "You were kind of hungry all day."

"Only because you refused to go get us lunch."

"That wasn't my responsibility and you know it."

The vampire's eyes narrowed. She glared at the Princess for a moment before snatching another apple from a nearby tree.

"If you don't want me to be your band manager anymore, then I'll leave." Bubblegum's voice was quiet. "I'll head out in the morning; maybe you were right. Maybe you and the band can get along better without me." She stood up to leave, only to feel a hand on her wrist.

Marceline sighed. "I do want you to still be our manager Bonnie. I was just angry." She pulled the princess down next to her. "Glob, I just want this whole thing to work out you know? I want a record deal. I want to be a singer that's _known_ for something. I wanna make a difference."

"And you will." The Princess gently placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It just takes time."

"That seems to be all I have."

"It's a good place to start." She was quiet for a moment before a smile suddenly appeared on her face.

"What?"

"Maybe the problem isn't so much you. Maybe the problem is you're to big for Misfit City."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Bubblegum stood up, pulling the vampire to her feet. "This is only the second stop on the tour; we still have other places to go."

"What's next on the list?"

"The Desert of Doubt."

"Desert?" Marceline brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, breaking into a huge grin. "Yeah! A desert! That's big enough to hold all of us! I bet we can really make a difference there!" She pumped a fist in the air. "Desert of Doubt, here we come!"

* * *

**A/N 2**: If you want to see what happens in The Desert of Doubt, then make sure to pick up a copy of Marceline and the Scream Queens Issue 3! (I don't own the characters or the comics; I just enjoy writing stories for them)


End file.
